YOU THOUGHT THAT WASN'T IMPORTANT?
by ultimatechocolatecookie
Summary: bella thought that the rest of her highschool life couldnt be worse after having to move in with her father...boy was she surprised when she find out she gets to live with the most gorgeous boy in ForksHighSchool...BxE..please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first EVER fanfiction thing so please go easy on me here…I'm not even sure if it's going to work out…**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does

**The Day Before**

It was another normal day in Forks or so I hear… instead of the sun beating down on my back there were clouds instead. It looked like it was going to rain again, damn just what I needed, I barely got into the pool and already the world was against me. I thought that I would at least get one hour of alone time, ever since I arrived two days ago Charlie has been with me every second. It's his vacation off too so he thinks he's taking "advantage of his time". Ha yeah right.

I started to dry myself off, there was no point in doing laps when with my luck I would probably get struck by lightning the moment I do a flip turn. I went inside the house and saw Charlie asleep on the couch in front of the mute TV screen. I silently tiptoed up the stairs to my room and shut the door. My third day in Forks and all I've done is talk to Charlie and cook. Wow what a life.

Charlie's house seemed pretty big on the outside but on the inside it seemed like half of the house was missing I really didn't understand, I guess it was an illusion the construction workers did when they built the house. My room was pretty much empty except for my twin size bed and desk, oh and also if you don't count the bright pink walls and bedspread, Charlie I guess thought I had the mind of a 7 year old girl and decided to go all "daddy" on me, he painted everything fuschia. All of my things were still in boxes down stairs, I knew I was going to have to live here but that didn't mean I couldn't pretend it wasn't happening.

The funny thing was when I wasn't spending time with Charlie or cooking I was in my bedroom and yet I never really explored my room. I started putting my shoes away in the closet because I didn't want to go crazy tomorrow looking for a pair. My closet was average size to say the least and looked pretty worn out, I don't know why though because Charlie never used it so I would think it would look brand new. Well as I was putting away my black flats I felt a bit of a draft and that was pretty weird seeing as how I was crouched down inside of a closet. I didn't think anything of it till I started hearing noises from the OTHER side of the closet wall. I stood up in my closet and frantically started searching the closet to feel where I had felt the draft earlier. Boy was I surprised when my hand hit something cold and metallic in the middle of the wall. How stupid was I not to notice a door in the back of my closet!

**sorry my brother got into my account and posted a review from myself...grrrr i'm gonna kill him..**


	2. the boy from the wall

…_How stupid was I not to notice a door in the back of my closet!_

My hands were a sweaty and I felt a little faint. Did Charlie know about this?! "Bella don't get ahead of your self there's probably a brick wall behind the door" I whispered to myself. Ok well if it was just a brick wall then why the hell was I hearing voices on the other side?!

My hand was still resting on the metal door knob when it started to twist. I quickly let go like it was on fire and jumped back. I didn't know what else to do so I just stood there like an idiot staring at the door knob twisting. In my head I was counting down 3….2….1….damn and I shut my eyes like whoever was coming out from the other side wasn't going to see me.

Somebody cleared their throat. I slowly opened my eyes and to my astonishment there in front of me stood the most gorgeous man in the face of the universe! My mouth was slightly agape while I stared into his topaz eyes. He cleared his throat again and smiled in a radiantly marvelous crooked smile. It was then that I realized that a teenage boy, no a gorgeous MAN just opened a door from MY CLOSET and was smiling at me expectantly.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen and you must be Charlie's daughter" he said in a velvety smooth voice. I know it's cheesy to compare it to Dove chocolate but if voices could have a taste that's what it would taste like. When I didn't say anything his smile widened, "well Charlie didn't tell us that you were going to arrive so I'm sorry for the intrusion, you see my parents and my siblings have been renting the other half of Charlie's home and this is the only way to this side of the house without using the front door, also the only bathroom is on this side of the house."

I snapped out of my daze when I realized that the heavenly angel expected me to respond. "Oh hi…um…hi…"My brown locks of hair fell in front of my face to hide my crimson face. "Well Charlie is downstairs but…oh yea you wanted to use the bathroom right?! Go ahead feel free to use it!" He slid past me his arm barely brushing by my arm. Even that small touch sent shivers down my spine, not just because he was beautiful but because that boy was FREEZING! When he was almost out of sight I realized that I hadn't even introduced myself "by the way my name is Bella" I whispered. Good going Bella like he heard you! I thought, kicking myself in the butt for not being more outgoing. So it really surprised me when he stuck his head back through the door and said, "pleasure to meet you Bella."


	3. alice

**Well if you're loving it or at least liking it please Review!!! I love those Reviews :) so please keep them coming…please haha**

_So it really surprised me when he stuck his head back through the door and said, "pleasure to meet you Bella."_

Even after he left my room I still stood there awestruck for a few seconds. It was like when he said my name his eyes turned almost black. No that was crazy though, eyes don't change completely different colors that fast…well at least not on regular people…right? Then something came to my realization…what the hell was a gorgeous god and his family doing living on the other side of my closet wall.

I was so confused. Should I go shout at Charlie for not mentioning this very IMPORTANT fact or should I be nosy and check out the other side of MY house. NOSY.

Edward hadn't shut the door when he had stepped out of my closet so I barely even had to touch it to walk through. Right when I crossed to the other side it was like a new world; a surreal world. Everything was sooo beautiful. Just the hallway looked like it came out of a magazine.

"Is this even part of the same house?" I whispered out loud to myself.

"If you're talking about Charlie's house then yes it is, and you are?" chimed in a petite beautiful girl with short spiky hair and the same honey topaz eyes as Edward.

Was it my imagination or did she come out of nowhere! Well maybe it runs in the family seeing as how Edward came out of a wall. I decided to try out the assertiveness that I should have used on Edward.

"BELLA!" I practically shouted. I realized that was a very stupid idea.

"He he…sorry I was just trying to be more outgo….you know what never mind" I smiled down at pretty girl. The girl laughed except it didn't sound like a laugh as much as bells chiming.

"Hello Bella" she extended her elegant slender hand, "my name is Alice, and I suppose you already met Edward, my brother."

At that moment we both heard the shower turn on. I blushed again just thinking that we were gonna be using the same shower…of course not at the same time though.

"Oh Edward is your brother? Yeah I just met him" my heart beat quickened when I thought of him again…thank goodness nobody could hear it, too bad it was drumming very loudly in my own ears. Alice smiled up at me like she was having a private joke of her own.

"So you are Charlie's…"

"Oh, yeah! I'm his daughter, I just got here like three days ago so I didn't really know there was" I made a hand gesture suggesting I meant the elegant other side of Charlie's weird home. "this." I finished lamely.

"Yes, well my parents are looking for a place to buy and we needed a place to stay so we decided to stay with Charlie…seeing as he helped Edward get out of some trouble last year."

"Trouble?" I asked my voice raising an octave higher then I meant it to.

"Oh yeah nothing big, sort of, well it wasn't his fault. Some stupid girl was trying to press charges against Edward for alleged rape but that was a total lie. She was just mad that Edward had flirted with her without going through with anything, but that's the way he is… my brother doesn't fall for just anybody…WE are, I mean HE is just different."

I nodded pretending to know what she was talking about when really all that was going through my mind was that I was living with a guy that was accused of having raped a girl and that sort of freaked me out. But if Charlie believed and allowed them to stay in our house well it couldn't be true about what that girl was trying to accuse Edward of. I talked to Alice a bit longer, it was nice having another girl to talk to, I had a feeling we were going to become really good friends.

After I said goodnight to Alice I marched back through my closet and down the stairs to where Charlie was asleep.

"Dad, Dad, Charlie wake up!"

"Uh uh what? What happened, are you okay?!" Charlie slurred.

"Um hmmm…yea I just woke you up to tell you that I went swimming today, started to unpack, oh and yea discovered a hidden door with beautiful marble gods living behind it!!!!" Charlie was now fully awake sitting up on the couch.

"Oh that, I forgot."

"You forgot?! Did you think that it wasn't important?! Dad I'm going to have people POPPING out of my closet to this side of the house. Do you realize that I could have been naked when Edward came to take a shower! I had my…" a thought hit me at that very moment. I had left my bra and panties out in the middle of the floor in front of the closet!

"uh you know what charlie, its late and I think I'm gonna go to bed now bye!"

I rushed up the stairs a couple of seconds too late. Edward was walking into my room in a pair of striped bright blue boxers. My eyes glazed over as I watched him enter my room. Oops wasn't I supposed to stop him from seeing my undergarments thrown across the floor…yup I was. I rushed into my room hitting my foot against the bright pink desk that Charlie had put there. I shut my eyes expecting a bloody fall, to my surprise I landed against a cold, hard (...I looked up to see what caught me...) muscular god.

**I get excited any time somebody reviews so please make me happy and review…If not for my sake…well actually just for my sake :) oh and if you guys have any input or ideas you would like to give me on what should happen next I'll be sure to ****take them into consideration :)**


	4. fallen angel

**Ok well I am just going to try this one out…I'm not a guy so this might be a tad bit hard…please don't flame me…oh and sorry if my chapters are short its just I suck at writing for a long time :P oh and yes there are vampires :)**

**EPOV**

Hunting always makes me feel dirty. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm only hunting animals but that's not what makes me feel dirty. The feeling of dirtiness comes because I actually get dirty. My hair still has a bit of mud and I have a rock in my shoe (it's really bothering me)

Right when I got home I placed my backpack on the ground and made my way up the stairs. I could hear Charlie's dream, so there was no point in telling him we were back already from our "camping trip."

When I was half way up the stairs I smelt something absolutely delicious coming from the other side of the door. "Hmm… damn, I need to buy whatever scented candles Charlie is getting." I murmured to myself as I reached the door.

I twisted the knob slowly just because…and when I opened it I saw the most curious thing. A girl was standing in front of me with her eyes tightly closed. I cleared my throat because I felt sort of awkward.

Her eyes slowly began to open along with her eyes opening so did her mouth. I was about to start laughing when I realized 3 things. First was that how the heck was I not able to read her mind? Secondly, I didn't know that brown eyes could be that deep; it was like looking into the eyes of an angel. And thirdly not even an angel could smell this sinfully succulent.

I then realized that she was still staring at me. I cleared my throat again and threw a little smile in her direction. I introduced myself and still it was like I could hear the crickets chirping from miles away. I smiled wider…I may not have been able to hear her thoughts but I know awestruck when I see it.

"well Charlie didn't tell us that you were going to arrive so I'm sorry for the intrusion, you see my parents and my siblings have been renting the other half of Charlie's home and this is the only way to this side of the house without using the front door, also the only bathroom is on this side of the house."

It was then that she managed to sputter out a few words, her hair fell against her porcelain skin and I thought I actually felt the heat of her blood rushing to the apples of her cheeks. I stepped around her and rushed out of the room…I really needed a shower. When her scent was out of reach I heard a whisper cut through the silence "by the way my name is Bella."

I smiled inwardly now that I knew her name. I stuck my head through the door and replied, "Pleasure to meet you Bella." But right when my head entered through the door a fresh wave of her aroma invaded my senses. The combination of knowing her name and smelling her scent made me crazy…I could almost feel my eyes darkening…not because of hunger, no it was another feeling that was completely new to me.

I turned on the shower all the way on hot; it felt good to feel some warmth on my body once in a while. The dirt and grime fell quickly off of my body but I stood there a bit longer enjoying the feel of the water. I threw my clothes in the dirty hamper**. Authors note-Esme washes all of their clothes, even Charlie's.**

I started to dry myself off thinking, now that Bella was here we had to try harder to make sure our secret was safe. It was going to be a lot harder keeping out little "My family and I are vampires" a secret. Ok so we kept it from Charlie but Charlie didn't really notice much of anything.

I slipped into my organic cotton boxer briefs (just because they breathed better) and out of the restroom. I entered Bella's room and the first thing that caught my attention was the matching pair of amethyst colored underwear and bra sprawled across the floor.

I was about to shut my eyes expecting that there was a naked Bella somewhere in the room but at that very moment I heard a squeak behind me.

If I didn't have heightened reflexes it would have been a bloody mess. Instead, I ended up catching a fallen angel.

Boy, walking through her room everyday was really going to test my self control.

**OK so please REVIEW…just no flames please…hoped you guys liked it and if you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them because my brain is empty hehehe **


	5. afterwards

**Yay! Keep those reviews coming they make me happy :) hehe and really I would LOVE to hear your ideas on how I can add to the story because I'm just writing whatever pops up in my mind.**

_I shut my eyes expecting a bloody fall, to my surprise I landed against a cold, hard (...I looked up to see what caught me...) muscular god._

If it was anybody else in this situation they would have thanked the boy and been back up on their feet right away excusing themselves. But that's why I am not anybody else, I'm Bella and do you know what Bella does instead?

"So you saw my underwear?" I squeaked.

I felt the cold marble holding me up shake. He was laughing! If he wasn't absolutely gorgeous I would probably slap him. Instead I grabbed his hand that he held out for me and hauled myself back up.

I was so embarrassed, if it was humanly possible I would have probably melted into the wooden floor but it wasn't. Darn those human restrictions!

"Hehe I guess you did then…sorry for the mess you're probably gonna see more of it since you know…." I pointed to the door on the other side of my closet.

I looked into his eyes, which was really weird considering how the topaz and charcoal black kept on melting into each other.

"Yeah about that, you know since you live here now I can probably convince Charlie to make a door downstairs instead of using your closet door."

"Oh no its totally fine, I mean I'll clean my room if that's why you don't want to come through here anymore…I really don't mind, I usually change in the restroom anyways…apparently except for today." I looked at my undergarments on the floor again.

"Well if you're absolutely sure that's fine."

"Yes I am" I stated.

At that moment Alice's sing song voice rings through the room. "Hellooooo! Oh hey Bella….Edward." she smiled.

"I was just thinking Bella since we're going to be living in the same house together; we might as well get to know each other better, right?"

"Uh…sure" I said wondering what Alice was up to.

"Well I think we should have a sleep over!" she squealed. I looked at her in astonishment. My eyes darted from Edward to Alice.

"Wait, you mean-"I pointed at myself, Alice then Edward.

"Ha-ha no silly, ME and YOU."

I sighed in relief. I was fine with Edward going through my room to shower and stuff but having a sleepover with him seemed a bit awkward well at least for right now.

"Oh, yea Alice that would be fun, um let me just get my pjs."

I quickly kicked my undergarments under the bed before even more people saw them. Alice and Edward left through my closet while I told them I would be right over.

"Hey Bella you don't have to worry about grabbing clothes for school tomorrow, I think we'll find something in my room later." Alice called over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

I quickly grabbed my cutest oversized shirt and shorts (all my Victoria secret pajamas were still in boxes) and rushed over through the closet.

I should have totally asked Alice which room was hers. For some reason, maybe it was the elegant decoration or something, but this side of the house seemed way bigger than Charlie's side and with a lot more rooms.

"Eeny Meany minee…moe" I whispered as I opened a door.

**I know this chapter didn't really have anything but that's why this is not the end of the story…so WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO BE BEHIND THE DOOR?! I might use one of your ideas ;) **

**Oh and thanks Bella1 for the sleepover idea. I swear I'll write more tomorrow its just my parents want me to finish my summer reading**.


	6. the room

**Ha-ha so well I was very sleepy when I wrote this and also the sooner I update the more reviews I will get :) hehe so please review**

"_Eeny Meany minee…moe" I whispered as I opened a door._

Well I guess this wasn't Alice's room since there was men's clothing thrown across the bed and a football in the corner. There were beautiful paintings on the wall and a great white piano in the corner. I was about to head out of the room figuring that no one was there when I heard something.

"Ugh!"

Was it my imagination or did I hear a grunt?

"Emmett!"

Oh my goodness, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned toward the door but thought again because they would surely hear me stepping out of the room.

I was trying to sneak out without making a sound when I saw a blonde head pop up from behind the bed.

"Ahhhh! OMG! Who the heck are you?!" the girl screamed

"Rosalie what's wrong?" Emmett's (apparently if the girl moaned that name that must be him) head soon followed.

I covered my eyes with my hands and turned around trying to leave. Instead of running through the door like intended, I ran into the wall and stumbled backwards.

"So sorry, Alice's room…me…trying to find…Alice's room." I said crawling to the doorway with my eyes still closed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around…still on my hands and knees.

"Hey you can open your eyes and get up."

A handsome guy stood over me smirking. In the corner the beautiful blonde girl was readjusting her clothes and makeup while still managing to throw me an evil glare.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought the room was empty…I didn't know that you guys were having se-"

"Ha-ha no, no. Is that what you thought was happening? No we were just fooling around I wouldn't ever think of doing anything like that HERE." Emmett chuckled.

"Not that it hasn't crossed my mind…" he smirked again.

"By the way I'm Emmett, Edwards's brother and this is Rosalie my sister/girlfriend."

He must have seen the look of absolute horror cross my face because he quickly added, "Oh no, you see Carlisle and Esme adopted us all so none of us are related…well except for Edward and Alice they were adopted together, they really are siblings."

That certainly cleared things up for me. For a second there I had thought I was living in a freak house.

I nodded my head looking back and forth between Emmett and Rosalie. I laughed a sort of hysterical laugh just because of the awkwardness of the entire situation.

"So um…where is Alice's room? I'm supposed to be having a sleep over with her." I asked smiling at the friendly Emmett.

"Well it's down the hall and to the right. Oh and when you get there don't mention anything to Edward." I was about to ask why but Emmett spun around and spoke quietly but precisely to the blonde.

"Rosalie get off of the bed and fix the wrinkles on it!"

By this time Rosalie had fixed herself up and was sitting on the bed.

Rosalie jumped off quickly and started straightening out the bed where she was at just a moment ago.

"Aren't you going just end up sleeping in it later tonight?" I asked Emmett staring at the bed.

"Is there really any point to fix it up again?"

"Well not exactly, you see we're, as in everyone in this room is not supposed to be IN this room."

"What?"

"He means that this is my room and I don't usually like other people in it without my permission."

Edward was leaning against his doorway, still in his boxers (shirtless), looking like part of the elegant extravagant decoration. He was doing his little sexy half smile thing, his attention was focused on me and his eyes were no longer topaz.

**Ok so what do you guys think? Do you like? If you do PLEASE review :) oh and thanks soooo much for all the great ideas you guys gave me. I choose between the suggestions of what should be behind the door she opened so I used both. Oh and please…any more suggestions??? this is a democracy story hehehe for the people by the people...(i just wanted to say that) lol**


	7. the room2

"_I think we should have a sleepover" Alice squealed._

EPOV

I saw Bella's eyes widen in shock. Her eyes quickly darted from me to Alice. "No silly, me and you!"

Alice corrected herself. Sometimes I think Alice is way too vague, I can see the way she nearly gave this poor girl a heart attack thinking she was gonna have a sleepover with me, although imagine the possibilities………..I mean getting to know each other.(A/N- haha I know what you guys were thinking there!)

Bella started gathering her things when I heard Alice call over her shoulder,

"Hey Bella you don't have to worry about grabbing clothes for school tomorrow, I think we'll find something in my room later."

I gave Alice a playful shove as we were heading back to her room. Poor Bella, if she only saw the makeover that Alice was planning, she probably wouldn't even cross over to our side of the house.

I plopped myself down on Alice's bed and just stared at the closed door.

"Alice what do you think about Bella? Does she seem….what-?"

"Edward can't you just read her mind, and besides what does it matter to you?" She asked in a mocking tone. Alice knew I couldn't read Bella's mind, she had seen me telling Bella in a vision.

"ALICE! You know something! HEY! And you're blocking it from me!" I was trying my hardest to get past Alice's wall she had built in her mind but all I kept hearing was that song from Shrek2 I Need a Hero.(A/N- I love that song!)

"Fine, you know what, I don't care." I pouted…look what I had to resort to.

Alice just smiled a very toothy grin.

"I really don't!"

Even to me I sounded like a 3rd grader with a crush.

"Ok well since you don't care I'll tell you what I think about her, I think she….would love to have a makeover!" Alice rambled on about the accessories while I took this time to find out what Alice was really thinking.

For a split second Alice had left her mind unblocked…but that split second was all I needed.

"Hey Alice" I stopped her in the middle of her rant.

"That's great and all but I'm gonna go grab something in my room, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for Bella here…wonder what's taking her so long."

I walked casually to my room as I got closer to my room I heard Emmett…Rosalie…and Bella.

As I approached the door to my room I heard Emmett telling Rosalie to get off of my bed and fix the wrinkles.

"Aren't you going just end up sleeping in it later tonight?" Bella asked Emmett staring at the bed.

"Is there really any point to fix it up again?"

By this time I was just staring amusingly as the seen played out leaning against the door frame to my room.

"Well not exactly, you see we're, as in everyone in this room are not supposed to be IN this room."

"What?" Bella whispered loudly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the brown haired angel standing in my room. I decided now was the time to make my presence known.

"He means that this is my room and I don't usually like other people in it without my permission."

Her head whipped around sending a wave of her scent towards me; at that moment with Bella standing in the middle of my room staring at me my mind drifted off to the image I had managed to get out of Alice's mind. _The sweetest most tempting smell in the entire world was surrounding me as I tasted the sweetest THING; no it wasn't Bella's blood………but her lips._

**A/N- OK if I don't get at least 9 reviews I'm gonna delay the next chapter ;) hehe I know I'm evil but I want some reviews. Ok and I promise the sleepover and Bella's school life part is coming up but I just had to get in what Edward was thinking. So if you like it PLEASE review…it makes me so happy :)**


	8. sleepover

**A/N- sorry for the delayed update….by the way I loved the reviews! It's just that school started already and my summer reading is not even close to finished… I'll try to update sooner :)**

_Edward was leaning against his doorway, still in his boxers (shirtless), looking like part of the elegant extravagant decoration. He was doing his little sexy half smile thing, his attention was focused on me and his eyes were no longer topaz._

I couldn't get myself to look away but when I realized my staring would probably be seen as freaky I managed to tear my eyes away from his gaze.

"Um… I'm sorry to you know…barge in or something it's just that I was looking for Alice's room…you know the sleepover?"

"You know, I think I'll just walk you to her room…that way you don't get…lost." He shot me a brilliant smile.

"thanks." I smiled, a not worthy of his gaze, smile.

Walking to Alice's room felt awkwardly right. Edward and I didn't speak but I could feel his eyes burning into me. My eyes "casually" shot up to my face just making sure I didn't have a boogey on my nose or something. Nope…nothing, well if it wasn't something horrendously embarrassing happening to me then why would Edward Cullen the gorgeous boy living with me be staring at plain old me?

"I probably smell ugly or something" I thought as I entered Alice's room.

Alice's head shot up from the book she was reading.

"Hey you made it! Edward get out of here this is a GIRLS sleepover!"

"You know I do live here too" Edward responded defensively.

"Yeah so does Charlie but you wouldn't see him hanging around in Bella's first sleepover with me" Alice pouted.

"And besides, you could come back after I talk to Bella… right Bella?"

The attention was thrust upon me. Four beautiful eyes waited for me expectantly.

"Yea, you know I really haven't had a girl's night out in a long while. We'll see you later tonight though, right Alice?"

"Of course you will Bella…later tonight" Alice said innocently.

I shrugged that off…from what I've seen of Alice she seemed to have a mysterious side, actually so did all the Cullens.

Edward stepped out of the room silently and closed the door behind him.

Exactly when the door clicked shut Alice's mouth opened a thousand miles per hour.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna have such a great time tonight! I'm going to do your hair and facials. We could give each other manicures and make brownies and cookies and maybe even a chocolate cake!"

Believe it or not but Alice managed to say all of that in one breath.

"Ha-ha ok just as long as nobody gets hurt."

It was barely one in the morning and we had already managed to bake the brownies, cookies and chocolate cake, all of that with beautifully manicured finger nails.

Alice was treating me like her life size Barbie doll, she was making me twirl for her in a white ruffled dress **(A/N- the dress will be on my page cause…well just because! Haha)** that I was supposed to wear to school on Monday (honestly I didn't think I was worthy of her attention let alone the gorgeous dress)

After she made me spin a billion times I tripped over my own feet and landed on Alice, both of us laughing so hard I was sure we were going to wake everybody up.

"Hey I got an idea" Alice gasped out.

"Ha-ha what's your idea?!" I said lowering my voice.

"Lets prank call somebody in the house, but you talk because everybody here knows my voice."

"hehe ok who do we call?"

"Let's just pick randomly on my cell phone."

Alice's cell phone was peeped wildly as we scrolled down the phone and stopped on a number.

_Edward_.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this"

"NO! This will just make it more exciting, and beside we can prank him and stare at his reaction."

What in the world was Alice getting at?

"What?!"

"Well his room is right over there, and besides, Edward's face is hilarious whenever he gets pranked.

I tried to image his face but as we got closer to Edwards slightly ajar door I handed the phone back to Alice; she shoved it back to me.

"Hey you already said you would and besides he'll never even know it was you."

That was true so I gripped the cell firmly and pressed the talk button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Nobody is answering." I cupped the cell; exactly when I said that somebody answered the other line.

"Hello?" a velvet voice sounded on the other end.

I could barely see him through the crack of the door; he was lying on the bed with an open book on his bed.

In the best Chinese accent I could manage I spoke clearly through the speakers.

"Your dog poop on my lawn!"

Alice couldn't stop giggling and when I peeked through the door again I could see why.

Edward was now sitting up with a confused look on his statuesque face.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number."

"I told you, not let dog poop on my lawn! But NO! You walk dog on my lawn and it poop! Next time I call police!"

Alice and I were both leaning on the wall beside his door so when I peaked through the crack again, boy was I surprised.

"Bella."

My name echoed, the sound came from the cell speaker and Edward's room.

Gulp, we were caught. Alice let out a little squeak and we both took off running in opposite direction.

I ran into a small washing machine room and turned off the lights. The room could only fit probably 2 and a half people but I highly doubted half a person would try to fit in here. I heard footsteps behind me and opened the door thinking that it was Alice who was coming for me.

I grabbed her hand, pushed her against the crowded room wall and placed my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh don't make any noise or he'll find us." I whispered trying not to burst out laughing.

I felt the cold moist breath from under my hand vibrate under a voice.

"Don't worry I won't."

Not the voice I expected.

"You're not Alice." I gulped.

I retracted my hand from his mouth but he quickly held it firmly in place.

He laughed breathing deeply.

"No, I'm not."

"I think I better go…" my eyes trying to see his face through the darkness.

I felt the moist breath under my hand again.

"Wait, I want to get to know you better." Edward whispered as he held my hand firmly against his lips.

**A/N-OK so if you are reading this…REVIEW! Please? Hehe I love to read them and it'll inspire me to write some more! Oh and if I don't at least get 10 reviews I'll cry :(**

**And that's never nice to make the author cry so please review!**


	9. the washroom

A/N-sooo sorry for not updating sooner…second week of school means twice as much homework:(

"_Wait, I want to get to know you better." Edward whispered as he held my hand firmly against his lips. _

My hand was still in his but he brought it down to our sides.

"So Isabella Swan, why is it that you decided to play tricks on me so late into the night?"

By now he was swinging our arms playfully. Thank goodness he couldn't see the crimson puddle that flooded my cheeks.

He tilted my chin up with other slender hand and smiled that seducing smile of his.

"Hehe, Bella…"

It seemed to me that he was moving closer towards me…or it actually could have been that I so excited that I was with him that I was getting dizzy.

No… no he was actually moving towards me. His face was one inch away from mine and I could feel his cool breath tickle my face.

"s-so what did y-you want to get to know about m-me?"

"You know…favorite color"

he stops, his lips almost touching mine,

"hobbies…" his lips brush mine ever so lightly.

"You know…why you smell so damn delicious." Edward whispered that last part so low that it just sounded like a purr.

"I don't think I-"

His lips captured mine (my mouth didn't move for a second because it was so unexpected) after that my lips moved against his. His lips were soft and delightfully chilly, they tasted sweet and tangy I never wanted to relinquish them. At first this was soft and sweet but when my back touched the wall behind me I let out a gasp.

That's all he needed for him to slip in my mouth. I had never been kissed like that but I knew I liked it. All of a sudden Edward ripped his lips off of mine, he left me gasping.

"D-did I do something breath wrong?"

Oh my goodness I probably did, I've never done that before maybe I was BAD? He is going to think I'm a total loser. Oh wait he's about to say something. I had never noticed how deathly quiet it was in the room till I stopped to listen.

"No Bella its not you it's me, sort of you, but not in the way you think…not at all"

So it was my fault or sort of according to Edward.

"What do you mean sort of but not in the way I think?"

"Its complicated, but you know Bella I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to get to know you better, and maybe you can even get to know me better too?"

I looked up, still so embarrassed, but to my surprise his face actually looked sincere and he had a puppy face on.

"I want to get to know you better also Edward."

I looked back down feeling the need to cover my face, I wasn't going to cry, this was just a boy…right?

"Hey, hey it's not your fault alright? I need to have more self control…I don't think…it's just that…it's complicated."

"If this is your idea of a pep talk you're really sucking at it."

"Suck I think being the main word." Edward replied.

"Look Edward if you want to get to know me better I have to trust you, if you won't be honest with me how-"

Edward's head dipped down and lightly brushed his lips along my jaw line.

"Bella"

His voice sounded low and husky,

"I have to tell you something…me and my entire family are-"

The lights turned on brightly and Edward and I jumped to the opposite sides of the small room. Edward's mom (or at least I thought it was her because she had a motherly appearance about her) slowly opened the washroom door she had her i-pod earphones in her ears and was slowly bobbing her head with the beat.(A/N- ok I know that sounds weird but how else is she supposed to be surprised that people were in the washroom?)

"Oh hello Edward I didn't hear you there."

A/N- ok sorry for it being so short but I have tons of homework and essays and all that fun stuff that comes with duel enrollment and AP classes….so if you guys have any ideas or anything please tell me :)


	10. esme

**A/N- This chapter is mostly filler. Sorry for the late update, school has taken over my life, I know depressing. Also having some troubles in the boy world, I really do not want to go to Homecoming!!!**

**EPOV**

"_Oh hello Edward I didn't hear you there."_

"Esme" my voice went up an octave. Bella was in clear view but Esme was still facing me so I'm guessing she didn't notice her.

"What are you doing in the washroom at this hour of the day?"

"I could ask you the same question." I smirked, thinking that my retaliation was pure genius. Esme simply held a basket full of dirty laundry with my Scooby Doo boxers on top of the pile.

"Oh, that." I fidgeted in my small corner; I seriously think that if I was able to blush I would have.

"So Edward what were you and Charlie's daughter doing in the laundry room at this hour?" She had a sly look pasted on her face.

Of course Esme would know Bella was there, how I could think that my mother would not _smell_ Bella from TWO feet away was oblivious to me.

"You know the usual, washing clothes, talking, that kind of stuff." I replied.

Bella took that moment to pipe in.

"Alice invited me to a sleepover so we were all playing hide and seek-"

I gave Bella a look that said _Hide and seek, really?_ But she continued with her obvious lie.

"-and well I didn't know where to hide so Edward kindly helped me find this fantastic hiding place." She stopped to grin widely.

I didn't think a human or any creature could ever have this affect on me, boy was I wrong. I had to have more self control; I was jeopardizing the safety of my family because of a human girl! Ok this human girl happened to look like an angel and smell scrumptious but that gave me no right for me to want her this much.

"Oh that's all?" Esme, sweet Esme was excepting the bizarre response that Bella made up.

"Yes" Bella and I answered too quickly.

"Well you better be getting to bed soon, unless you want to fall asleep in class in a few hours."

My time with Bella was so pleasant that I hadn't realized that we had school tomorrow, stupid human requirements.

Bella slipped out of the closet after saying goodnight to Esme and myself, and went straight to Alice's room.

I was walking out of the room too when Esme caught me by the shoulder. I turned to look into her eyes and I instantly regretted it. Esme's eyes were full of love but also looked very worried.

"You know I love Edward, right? Isabella seems like a wonderful young lady but I hope that I don't have to remind you to be very careful, for her safety and for your own. I will respect and support you in whatever choices you make but I don't want this to end badly, for your sake. Take care, and whatever you decide to tell her, this family will respect." Esme smiled at me warmly and gave me a motherly hug.

I sighed. "Thanks mom, you have no idea how much I appreciate you telling me that."

I walked slowly back to my room and closed my door. The rest of the night was restless, I looked at my ceiling fan till I heard Bella's alarm clock from Alice's room.

A smile slowly spread across my face. Last week I would just be going through the motions of school but this was different, this was going to be Bella's first day of school _with me._

**A/N- please review…I miss them :( I'll try to update sooner this time…oh and throw some ideas my way please!!!!**


	11. nighttime

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Esme just…just…just caught her son and I doing the naughty. I'm just going to go to sleep and forget that anything ever happened. Maybe Esme actually believed that entire jumble that was spilling out of my mouth."

I was such in a hurry to go back to Alice's room that I didn't notice Alice was sitting up in her bed with a smirk plastered on her face.

"So how did our little game of hide and run from Edward turn out for you?"

I just glared at her from the doorway.

"Cause you know, you and Edward were gone for a pretty long time."

I was still with the glaring but I couldn't resist a little smile.

Alice seemed to notice my little smile forming, "Spill, come on tell me what happened."

"Nope, I'll maybe tell you tomorrow..."

Alice face transformed into a mock/shocked expression.

"Hey you're the one who just left me out there running away from your brother."

I threw the covers over my head.

"That's not fair, I was helping you out. Without me you wouldn't have said a word to Edward!" Alice whined.

"Haha Goodnight Alice!"

"Fine goodnight..." Alice kept on mumbling for a while till the sound finally faded and I was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Alice's room creaked open and shut softly. I turned to see if it was Alice but she was sound asleep in her bed.

"Who's there?"

When there was no reply I ducked under the blankets. Alice had offered me the bed but I refused to take her bed besides I didn't mind sleeping on carpet flooring. Whoever was in this room was apparently using the carpet to assist them, I couldn't hear the footsteps, it was like the carpet absorbed the sound. I felt a cool breeze as the blanket lifted, I turned to my side to find Edward's beautiful face staring down at me.

"Can I join you?"

At that moment my mouth decided it would be funny to leave no moisture in my mouth to talk. He accepted my dumbfounded expression as a "yes" and slid under the covers with me. Edward cool skin contrasted with the warm cotton blanket. His eyes were steely coal color that anyone could get lost in.

"I was thinking we could begin where we left off," His voice lower than usual. His fingers were tangled in my hair and his lips were making my skin feel like it was on icy fire.

I was practically panting when I felt his cool lips touch my neck, "your skin, it's like porcelain, so creamy." I felt his tongue brush across my neck where his lips had just been.

I sucked in the cool air I felt him gently nipping the skin on my neck.

He looked into my eyes and said the strangest thing. "I promise this will only sting for a moment."

I tried to move and ask what he meant but his arms had me pinned to the ground. I felt his teeth pierce the base of my neck when I started to scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Bella wake up, you're dreaming. Bella wake up!"

**A/N**- oops was that me that hasn't updated in almost a month…ooops hehe, sorry about that. Hope you guys like it :) a lot has been going on lately… I decided to get home schooled so big change for me there and have also been avoiding a guy that likes me hmmmmm… fun being me haha jk no its not…sorry for the babbling just wanted you guys to know if you don't comment I will be very sad… and yes I know this was mostly filler, I'll update sooner if I get enough comments this round.


End file.
